leap then fall
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: In which Sasuke learns a valuable lesson from watching a romantic movie.


**Summary: **In which Sasuke learns a valuable lesson from a romantic movie.

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**Leap then fall**

.

.

.

[ *]

.

.

.

It was a beautiful day in the dazzling, busy city of New York. The delightful sound of people hollering for taxis filled the air, coupled with smells of freshly baked morning goods and coffee from the local Starbucks down the street, marked for a busy Friday in the sleepless city. After several days of downpour, the sun finally peeked out brightly from the fluffy white clouds.

All in all, it was a good day for a stroll or a picnic in Central Park. It was a good day to be _outside. _However—

Sasuke looked up as the door to his office was abruptly opened and the loud clicking of high heels, belonging to his secretary, Karin Momochi, strutted into the room. In her arms were a massive pile of papers and files, which she dumped onto his desk, one by one.

"Mr. Uchiha, here are the files for the Johnson contract," she said, all authority. "He needs it done by the thirteenth." Pushing up her glasses, she retrieved more files from her arms. "And Andrew Richard was just on the phone; he's away on vacation until the sixteenth, so he wanted his meeting to be moved until after he gets back."

Sasuke sighed. "Check my schedule for the following and clear out anything that isn't relevant. Send me the updated calendar by tomorrow morning." Karin nodded and turned her heel, ready to leave. "Oh, and Karin?"

She turned. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Take the first couple weeks' off next month. Suigetsu has been annoying the shit out of me for the last _decade _and I think he's planning something for you."

Her face flushed bright red as she said appreciatively, "Thank you, sir." The door shut quietly behind her.

Another sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he picked up a thick file and leafed through it. He wasn't behind on schedule; in fact, he was well on time for everything so far, but having all this paperwork and sudden changes thrown at him on Friday was exhausting. He couldn't stay late at the office tonight anyways— his parents were expecting him over for dinner. Sasuke picked up his iPhone and was inputting in the new deadlines when another person barged into his office.

"Teme!" Naruto's grinning tanned face popped in. "Yo, we just had the Hyuuga's on the phone; they wanted to speak to you about the dinner meeting next week? You better go pick that up, yeah?" He was about to leave until he whirred around, remembering something else. "Oh, and the Romanovs said they need to see the final draft of their contract before it's settled and they're hosting a ball next Saturday. I spoke to your father already, and it's deemed that your attendance is mandatory. The AKATSUKI Company also wanted to see you to discuss potential business agreements, and Itachi called earlier and wanted you to go to the grocery store to pick up some stuff; he says he's sorry but he's a little tied up training some newbie security dudes and your mother is having her family dinner thing tonight. Got it?"

It felt like the weight of the world just fell onto Sasuke's shoulders. Running an agitated hand through his messy black tresses, he said, "Yeah, got it. Check with Karin on the Romanov file. Call Konan and tell her I need a new suit for the ball on Saturday, and tell Karin to set the AKATSUKI meeting for next Wednesday. And give me the grocery list so I can go shopping later."

Naruto's arched his eyebrow and his grin grew wider— if that could even be possible. Sasuke glared, knowing that his best friend took enjoyment in seeing him so stressed out. "Eh, no problem," Naruto said and reached into his pocket, throwing a piece of paper onto Sasuke's already crowded desk. Scrawled on the crinkled paper in Naruto's horrendous handwriting, was all the things his mother needed for tonight.

"Your writing is shit," Sasuke critiqued, flashing a look to Naruto. Sasuke pulled out his iPhone and snapped a quick picture of the messy grocery list. The blonde shrugged and stuck both hands into his pockets, still grinning.

"Just so you know, I'm only being nice today because you left me off early last week to go see a movie with Hinata. Other than that, I'd totally be bitching at you right now."

Sasuke smirked. "You've done that before. It's never worked out for you, though. You just end up getting frustrated and stomping off."

Naruto laughed and strolled out of Sasuke's office, but not before flipping the Uchiha off. "I'll talk to you later, teme. Try not to _drown _in your work," Naruto added.

Sasuke gave Naruto a steely glare that promised much pain, and lifted his middle finger, a dead serious look on his face. His best friend laughed, shutting the door behind him. In the quiet solitude of his office once again, the stress of the work was overwhelming. Shoving the files aside, he reached for his phone, dialing the Hyuuga's.

It was a beautiful day in New York City— but it didn't seem like Sasuke was going to be enjoying it.

-x-

"Honestly, forehead, you _have _to go see the movie. At least once! I mean, we both read the books, like, _ages _ago. There's basically an unspoken _law _that you have to go see the movie after reading the book."

Sakura rolled her large emerald eyes at her best friend Ino, sitting across from her at the local café. Ino had been telling her for the past half hour on how she should go see _The Fault in Our Stars, _which had just been released in theatres the week before. It was easy for Ino or Hinata or Tenten to say— they'd all dragged their boyfriends/fiancés to see the romantic movie. Sakura didn't have anybody, though. Well, there _was _Kiba and Sai— but Kiba would be more interested in making out in the darkened theatre than watching the movie. And Sai would make comments on every scene and ruin the movie.

So she told Ino that. "Pig, I'm not going to see that movie by myself," she said, sipping her mango smoothie. "I'll wait for it to come out on DVD and wallow in my pool of tears and used Kleenex on my couch by myself."

"Or," Ino said, her pretty blue eyes sparkling with a glint Sakura knew all too well— it was the look Ino had whenever she had a plan that involved getting your hands dirty— "you could ask one of Manhattan's most eligible bachelors to go with you." A slow smirk made its way up Ino's face.

Sakura felt her face flush bright red. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Definitely no. He wouldn't even go with me. He'd dump me in the theatre parking lot by myself."

Ino didn't seem to care, though, as she twirled her long blonde hair thoughtfully. "Forehead, you're the _only _female person outside of his family that he actually cares about. I mean, he let you in his pants _twice. _He bought you _flowers. _Let me tell you, that guy don't just buy flowers for _anybody. _Friends with Benefits can go to the movies together too, you know."

"That was in high school! He bought me flowers because he was sorry for taking my v-card during junior year. And the second time was just…I don't even know. But we are not friend with benefits."

"Babe, you need to step up. Everybody knows how much that boy's loved you since freshman year of high school and we all know how much you've loved him since forever." Ino stuck up her finger to silence Sakura when she was about to protest. "And if you hadn't been so oblivious to his feelings for you and wasting all that time on that little playboy Kiba, we wouldn't be having this conversation. So pick up your damn phone," Ino paused, reaching across the table into Sakura's Chanel purse and retrieving a lime green iPhone, "and call him! Trust me, if he says no, he actually means _yes. _You know how emotionally dense Sasuke is."

Sakura stared at her iPhone. Ino _did _have a point, and as crazy as it sounded it was worth it.

"Okay, pig." Sakura grinned and flipped her straight pastel pink hair over her shoulder. "You got a point."

-x-

_Ring-ring-ring-ring_

Sasuke glared at his office phone (if that were any help) and contemplated whether not he should answer it. It was barely two in the afternoon and he'd been on the phone all morning with clients and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with another indecisive one. Besides, he didn't even take his lunch break yet. He hadn't eaten anything since seven this morning and his stomach was growling for food— or, at the very least, a cup of coffee.

He'd just sent out Karin thirty minutes ago for her lunch break and she wasn't due back for at least another twenty minutes, so she couldn't possibly take the call for him.

Not bothering to check the caller ID, he picked up his phone. "Sasuke Uchiha speaking," he said tonelessly, like he'd been all morning. He was in serious need for a shot of caffeine.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wanna go to the movies with me tonight?"

That sweet, melodious voice could only belong to one person, and almost instantly Sasuke's body reacted. A hot blush made its way up Sasuke's neck and he tugged on his collar absentmindedly. Sakura rarely called him and they barely ever talk outside of party events that their mutual friends hosted. She was always busy, anyhow, taking extra shifts at the hospital, sharing her pretty smiles with the sick and injured. It was always so suspiciously busy in the hospital— Sasuke suspected that many young men only went to the hospital just to get a look at the famous Sakura Haruno.

He cleared his throat before replying. "I'm busy today," he said, and winced just a little by how detached his voice sounded. "I've got lots of paperwork to finish and meetings to prepare for."

Any other girl would've immediately been hurt by the coldness of his tone. But not Sakura— despite not being exactly as close as they'd used to be, she still understood him better than any other female (with the exception of the one who gave birth to him) and she simply laughed. _Laughed _at him!

"So take a break," she said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. It was a bit ironic coming from the most hardworking girl he'd ever met in his entire life.

He contemplated on whether or not he should go or not— Sakura had never asked him to go anywhere like this before. On the other hand, he had lots of work to get done, and not to mention the fact that he couldn't stay overtime in his office tonight.

"That's not as easy as it sounds," Sasuke said instead, carefully. He shuffled the papers around his desk, distracted.

He'd expected her to simply agree and hand up, but she didn't. Instead Sakura said— in an unwavering cheery voice— "Great! I'll see you at seven, then!" She hung up.

Sasuke sat in a daze, staring at his phone, before it rang again. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oops, I forgot to tell you something!" Sakura giggled nervously and blurted out in a rush, "Oh and by the way the movie's called _The Fault in Our Stars _but that's okay you'll love it well maybe not but please I really want to see the movie and it'll mean a lot and I'll make it up to you okay thanks bye!"

"_What?"_

This time she really hung up.

-x-

Half an hour later, Sasuke finally gave up on his paperwork. He just couldn't focus on it. After Sakura's phone call, he couldn't focus on _anything. _Instead he shoved everything aside on his desk and stared at his chestnut brown desk.

_The Fault in Our Stars… _wasn't that that romantic movie about the cancer patient and her boyfriend— Albert, his name was? Something like that, anyway.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Sakura always had a way of messing with his mind. Was he supposed to pick her up or meet her there? Should he take her out after, like a date?

He got up out of his chair and grabbed his suit jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. He shut down his computer and tucked it into his briefcase, put his cellphone into his pocket, and buzzed Karin.

"Cancel anything I have on today. I'm out for the night. If anything comes up, tell them to forward it to my inbox. I'll see you Monday."

And with that, Sasuke went home, with thoughts of his little "date" (_was _it a date? could he call it that?) with a certain Sakura Haruno.

-x-

She wasn't trying to impress him. Really. She just liked to dress nice sometimes. She wasn't trying to impress Sasuke. Of course not!

…Well, _maybe_ just a little.

"Forehead! You look _fabulous,_" Ino sang from her bed. It was six-thirty already, and Ino had insisted on coming over to help her choose an outfit. Ino had originally planned on stuffing Sakura into a LBD— a _very _little black dress, but Sakura declined. She was going to the movie theatre, she reminded Ino, not out to the club.

They finally decided on something sweet and simple, after Ino berated her for even _thinking _of wearing sweatpants on this so-called "date" with Sasuke.

_He's like, _the _sexiest man in the city! _Ino had exclaimed. _You can't wear _those (meaning her wonderfully comfortable sweatpants) _on a date with him!_

Sakura was dressed in a pale rose blouse with a thin white cardigan over it and tight black skinny jeans, completed with light silvery strappy sandals, a little silver bracelet, and diamond earring studs. She'd pinned the middle section of her hair back and Ino had helped her curl her long hair into loose tendrils, so now it cascaded down her back in shiny pink swirls.

She looked pretty decent, for somebody whose attire mainly consisted of sweats (or black leggings) and loose t-shirts (thank you, Forever 21), all hidden under a spotless white lab coat.

"And take this purse here too," Ino said, snatching the little messenger bag Sakura had chosen and replacing it with a silver bag that matched Sakura's shoes. "Don't forget your cellphone," Ino said, throwing Sakura's iPhone in, fully charged, "and your wallet, and…"

Sakura simply smiled gratefully at her best friend. "You don't have to do this for me, Ino," she said softly, "But I really do appreciate it."

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense! As your fucking _twin _and future godmother to your Uchiha babies_, _it is my responsibility to make sure you look good and be prepared so you don't mess up this chance and embarrass yourself in front of your future husband. I've basically written like, _fanfiction _on your love life and what your babies are going to look like and what they're going to be when they're older, so don't mess this up for me." Ino zipped up Sakura's purse and handed it to her. "All set!"

Sakura laughed, cheeks bright red. "Oh, Ino!" she exclaimed, and hugged her best friend.

"Have fun, sweetie. And I want to hear all about it tomorrow, you hear me? Every. Little. Detail. If you got laid, what kind of boxers he wears, if the rumors of his _thing_ are true—"

Sakura felt a scorching hot blush flame up her pale cheeks. "Ino!" she all but screeched, mortified.

Ino laughed loudly and dragged her towards the door. "C'mon forehead, you don't want to be late! I'll drop you off."

It was good to have a best friend like Ino Yamanaka.

-x-

Sasuke knew Sakura well enough to know that she was not a girl impressed merely by looks, so he went with something simple: just a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a black sports jacket, paired with black jeans and black Converse. He wasn't a fashionista, per say, but he looked pretty good. It _felt _good to be out of the whole suit-and-tie routine.

When he arrived at the movie theatre in his black Volvo, she was already there— in all her stunning beauty. Sakura's beauty was enhanced by the fact that she was naïve to it all; she never saw her as anything special or beautiful. She looked nervous, but when she spotted him coming out of his car, a smile so radiant lit up her face that it took Sasuke's breath away.

"…Hey," he said, walking up to her, hands in his pockets. His eyes took the moment to drink her appearance all in and to memorize it forever.

She was too lovely.

"Hi," Sakura said back, smiling. She looked so beautiful he didn't know what to say. He'd dealt with the sternest business leaders, handled the most risky business decisions without ever breaking a sweat or batting an eyelash, but in front of this girl? No words. His brain was a mess at the sight of her.

"So um," he cleared his throat. "Shall we go and get the tickets?"

"That's not a problem," Sakura said, digging into her purse. "I have them right here!" She pulled out two admission tickets and grinned. "I got them earlier today, since I was the one who basically dragged you here." The pretty girl pointed her thumb into the cinema. "And I've got snacks and stuff waiting at the food counter. The guy working was really nice. He gave me a discount for some reason," she added, shrugging. "So I left him a tip."

It took a moment for everything to sink in, but when it did Sasuke said disbelievingly, "Wait. _You _paid for everything?"

In response, Sakura gave him one of her faux-glares and said, "It's the twenty-first century, Sasuke; girls can pay for things themselves, you know. And plus, I made you tag along with me so everything's my treat!" The rosette glanced at the theatre and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He ignored how warm and _good _her hand felt in his, and how perfect their hands fit together.

He allowed her to pull him into the theatre and argued when she insisted on holding all the snacks she bought ("_it's my treat, Sasuke! Don't worry!"_), a fight he lost in the end. Movie previews were already airing when they walked into the dark theatre, so they quickly found seats in the back because Sakura didn't want him to hurt his neck sitting in the front of the screen.

She was too sweet.

The longing to be around this too-good-for-him girl was magnetic; no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the movie or even the people sitting in the crowded theatre or even the snacks Sakura had bought for him, he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but the hypnotizing scent of vanilla and strawberries and the mesmerizing profile of a girl who'd— unintentionally— broken down the barricade around his heart and wormed her way in years ago.

Even when the movie began about a girl named Hazel Grace who suffers from cancer, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the pretty girl with the bright emerald eyes and the too-kind heart sitting beside him.

Even when Augustus Waters (so _that's _what his name was— not Albert) takes Hazel on a trip to Amsterdam and tells her how absolutely beautiful she is, Sasuke still had his eyes on the beautiful girl sitting beside him, who was currently sobbing softly.

Even when the credits finally rolled an hour and a half later, Sasuke was still looking at the all-too-lovely Sakura Haruno, with her smile that lit up the galaxy and the bright green eyes that made his entire week, and wondered how he managed to keep his distance from her all those years.

.

.

.

_tbc..._

* * *

**Note: **hahaha don't kill me! the chapters for _Rise _are in the works. just thought i'd write a short oneshot in honor of _TFIOS _and Naruto 685, but it ended up wayyy longer than expected (like 20 pages...oops). i'll post the second part in a few days.

xo,

-A


End file.
